The invention relates to a method, tool, and machining equipment for the production of dental prosthetic items by means of transverse lateral machining and longitudinal feed machining.
For the production of dental prosthetic items, methods, machining equipment, and tools are known by means of which a blank is machined by milling and/or grinding.
DE 199 28 002 C1 describes a device and a method for the production of medical fittings. The grinding tools used therein have cylindrical lateral surfaces, and a cone apex having a point radius may be present.
DE 40 30 176 A1 describes a method of calibrating a motor-driven tool in machining equipment. The tool used in the machining equipment is a cylindrical pencil grinder.